The present invention relates to a container for use in the storing, retrieval and in the application of a fluid-like cosmetic material or the like, and in which the material is conveniently applied by means of a wand, brush or other spreading medium. More particularly, the invention is directed to a container characterized in that it is conveniently positionable to assume each of two different, physically-stable orientational attitudes, or modes, including a conventional upright standing mode and a second mode in which the container assumes a stable tilted or angular position, the latter facilitating the withdrawal and the reinsertion of the elongated applicator into the container and its withdrawal during intended use.
Containers or storage receptacles for use with fluid and fluid-like products have assumed many structural configurations and designs. In such containers, and particularly with respect to containers of the type used to store and/or to apply nail polish compositions, medicinals, stenographic coatings and mascara formulations, the container is stored as well as used in an upright position, it being necessary most carefully to insert the probe-like applicator vertically downwardly through the mouth of the container to reach the composition stored. The probe must then be carefully drawn upwardly without excessive lateral movement so as to obviate upsetting the container. The procedure described is inherently awkward calling as it does for more than casual coordination between visual gauging and mechanical motion. Proper manipulation calls for the exercise of good depth perception, the avoidance of parallax problems and coordination, not only to carry out the necessary manipulative operation, but to avoid upsetting the container itself.
The prior art is also replete with storage receptacles, or containers or bottles, which are used in conjunction with applicator probes and in which the probe itself is secured to the container cap or closure. A common and widespread serious problem with such structures has been the difficulty of insuring positive and effective sealing of the container when the combination applicator and cap is affixed in place as a closure for the container. Many and varied types of physical arrangements and designs have been proposed, but none of these has solved all of the problems experienced. It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a storage container or bottle for cosmetic and related uses and equipped with a combination applicator and closure cap assembly, and in which the ease of use is enhanced and a fluid tight seal of the container, during non-use, is insured.